<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunshine and morning kisses by soloeyists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316139">sunshine and morning kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloeyists/pseuds/soloeyists'>soloeyists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Kisses Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Just Chanbaek Being Soft For Each Other, Kissing, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:16:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloeyists/pseuds/soloeyists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun wakes up to morning kisses.</p><p>(prompt 1: ...good morning)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Kisses Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunshine and morning kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday morning in Baekhyun's apartment is made of sunshine peeking through the gaps of blinds and Chanyeol snaking his arm around Baekhyun's small waist, pulling him closer so that their bodies are tangled perfectly.</p><p>A light tickle on his side makes Baekhyun chuckle and struggle to be released, but Chanyeol decides to keep his body locked and immobile by tangling their legs together and wrapping Baekhyun's body with both of his long arms, keeping Baekhyun close to his chest.</p><p>"Chanyeol—" Baekhyun laughs, out of breath, and Chanyeol pretends he doesn't listen to it as he keeps tickling Baekhyun, this time, right on the sensitive spot of his neck. "Chanyeol, let me go."</p><p>"Don't wanna," Chanyeol answers with a smile on his face. He finally stops tickling the area because Baekhyun wouldn't stop begging, but he still never lets go of his husband as he intertwines their fingers together. When Baekhyun turns his body around to look at his husband in the eye, it's when their morning breaths mingle, and Baekhyun smiles into the kiss.</p><p>Chanyeol's lips are soft against his own lips, molding together perfectly the moment Baekhyun tilts his head so that he could taste Chanyeol better, so that he could whisper mine, mine, <em>mine</em> breathlessly as they are lost in the shared kiss.</p><p>Baekhyun relishes in the moment and appreciates the way Chanyeol hums lovingly and pets his hair as their kiss deepens. When they part, Chanyeol rubs his nose on Baekhyun's, a habit he can never seem to let go every time they are done kissing.</p><p>Baekhyun closes his eyes with delight as he leaves a quick peck on Chanyeol's soft cheek. "Good morning, Chanyeol."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>